Making A Confession
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Seifer makes a confession to Zell. Zell doesn't take it well and rejects him.


***Making A Confession***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I just write for fun!

**Pairing:** SeiferxZell Onsided... for now.

**Warnings**: This is a shounen ai will have some language in it, angst

**Summary:** Seifer makes a confession to Zell. Zell doesn't take it well and rejects him.

**Authors Notes:** I just decided to do this fic as it popped into my head. Well I hope you'll enjoy it! xD

* * *

_**{"So, This Is What Rejection Feels Like?"}**_

A tall blond man, who was wearing his usual trench coat, took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. His golden blond hair was stuck to his face from sweat as he was in the training center. He raised his muscular arm and wiped the beads of sweat off his brow.

Seifer Almasy had decided to go to the training center to let off some of the stress that had been enveloping him the past few months. No one knew what was bothering the usually cocky man, but nor have they tried to find out, knowing Seifer probably wouldn't tell them anyway. Which, Seifer thought, they were right. He generally liked to keep to himself, not seeing the need to bother anyone else with his problems.

Ever since he had been let back in Garden, everyone could see he was not the same Seifer Almasy he used to be, but rather, he was like an entirely different person. He would not bother anyone, tease them or bully them. Seifer had just not been himself lately, and they could not figure out what was wrong.

He let out a tired sigh and shook his head as he continued his thoughts. Seifer gritted his teeth. He was starting to sound like Leonhart! Always in his head. Seifer hated it. He hated was he was feeling. Oh, Seifer knew exactly what the problem was. But, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Shaking his head, he decided he needed a good rest and a hot shower. As he was leaving the training center, he bumped into somebody, making him grunt. He looked down and mentally groaned. This was not what he needed. This was the person continuously occupying his mind.

"Chicken-wuss," he greeted, going for his patented Seifer Almasy smirk, hoping he pulled it off. Plus, he always loved to rile the boy.

"Don't call me that!" Zell hissed, shaking his fists at the taller man. He always hated that name, dammit. Zell sighed, realizing that no matter what he said, Seifer would do what he wanted. He studied the blond gunblasist for a few moments, noticing for the first time how tired and worn down the other man looked. How come he hadn't noticed before?

Seifer's eyes narrowed when he saw he was being observed. If it was one thing he hated most, it was being started at. "What?" he growled.

Zell snapped back to himself, realizing he was studying the now angered man, which brought a delicate flush to his face for a reason he couldn't fathom. Why would he be blushing like that? It's just Seifer. "Nothing." he finally said.

"Well, I know I look good and all, but could you stop staring at me like that?" the gunbladist said with a sneer, loving the flush it brought to the handsome boy's face.

"It wasn't like like!" was the flushed answer. Dammit, he was not thinking like that! From the smirk he was given, he realized Seifer was doing this to annoy him. "Bastard!"

"Oh, come now, Chicken-wuss." Okay, so he did still pick on Zell. Buy, Hey! Who could blame him? Zell's fuckin' hot when he got all flustered an angry, so he just couldn't help but to tease him.

Zell rolled his eyes at the taller figure, but said nothing.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later Chickie,"

"Fuck off. Asshole," the shorted tattooed man muttered, glaring at the man who's always calling him those damn names.

Seifer just chuckled and shook his head. "Later, Zell." He turned around and waved behind his shoulder but didn't turn around, so he didn't see Zell's shocked face at Seifer actually using his name, which was a rarity since Seifer insisted on the names. Zell scowled. He didn't even realize he was watching the other walk off. He just decided he was hungry and went to go get some hot dogs

* * *

Zell had been away on a mission for a few weeks, helping some people that requested SeeD to dispose of some monsters that were terrorizing others. So, he was pretty tired when he came back, which was when he ran into Seifer, the one person he hadn't been seeing much of lately. And, of course, Seifer had angered him again. He really couldn't understand why Seifer gets to him like he does.

Zell shook his head and got a plate of hotdogs. He didn't know someone else was there until that person spoke up.

"Hey, Zell," a tall blond woman said as she sat down next to Zell.

"Ah, hey, Quisty."

"How did your mission go?" she inquired as she took a bite of her food.

"It went alright," he shrugged, not really caring about the mission he was sent on at the moment. For some unexplainable reason, someone else was on his mind that shouldn't be there. But, try as he might, he just couldn't get him out. He growled to himself.

"Are you okay, Zell?

O-oh yeah, I'm fine," he waved her concern off, not wanting to talk about what was on his mind to her, or well, anyone really.

Though, she didn't look convinced, she did let the matter drop, figuring if it was something important he'd tell her, Him and Quistis were good friends; he'd tell her a lot of things, but he really didn't think it was worth mentioning right now.

"Hiya, Zelly!" chirped an overly cheerful voice of Selphie Tilmitt. How could this girl have this kind of energy this early in the morning? Even he wasn't that cheery in the damn mornings.

"Hey, guys," he greeted her and Irvine.

"Hey," Irvine said as he sat down.

Zell went back to eating his food and he noticed someone walking into the cafeteria. Seifer. He watched him get some food and sit down by himself at an empty table. Of course, this wasn't unusual, he had taken to eating by himself for a while now. Luckily the others didn't see him staring at him, Zell sighed and forced himself to quit looking over at Seifer, flushing when Seifer caught him. Dammit!

"Zell," came an amused voice next to him. "You're off into you head aren't you?" There was definite teasing in her tone.

"No," he lied.

"Uh huh," was the unconvinced reply.

"Oh!" Selphie grinned. "What ya thinkin' about Zelly?"

"I'm not thinkin' 'bout nothin'"

"Hey, you guys notice how strange Seifer's been acting?" They all turned to Quistis who had changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah, why's that?" Irvine drawled, though he wasn't much interested.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But I've been noticing it for a while now. He hadn't said anything to anyone."

"It's Seifer," the martial artist piped up. "Do you really expect him to? He don't open up to anyone," he pointed out.

"I know," she muttered. "I feel sorry for him I guess. I mean, he really doesn't have any friends and he is always by himself."

"Heh, don't let Seifer hear you say that." He knew Seifer would hate people feeling sorry for him.

Seifer looked up as he heard his name mentioned and his eyes narrowed, but he decided to ignore it, finding he didn't really give a damn. He just gave them a look and went back to eating, ignoring everything around him at the moment. He was used to being talked about anyway, so he didn't think much of it. He can only guess what they were talking about. He decided he was done eating and got up and left, but casting a long gaze at Zell as he went by.

Zell didn't notice it, though, as he was engrossed into his conversation with Quistis. But, he did see Seifer's retreating back as he left. He turned back to his food and noticed something was missing. "Hey, someone stole my hotdog!" he cried, glaring at Selphie, who just giggled, acting like nothing happened.

* * *

It was later that day Zell went into the training center and decided that he wanted to give some of the monsters a beat down. So, he walked through the training center for a long while, giving a sigh. Damn, it felt good to be in here, with no one around to bother him. Not that he minded being around the others, though. He just liked taking time for himself, coming in here; getting some training time in. He loved to do this.

Shaking his head, he continued his trek along the large training center, just now noticing a tall figure in the training center's secret spot, making him stop in his tracks. He blinked. What was Seifer doing in the secret area? He gazed at the taller man, noting he looked down, which wasn't uncommon, given the past few months. He wondered if Seifer was okay. Though he didn't know why he cared if he was or not. Shaking his head at his thoughts, he walked over to the area where Almasy was standing, clad in his usual trench coat.

Seifer, hearing footsteps approaching him, snapped his head up quickly. "Zell," he breathed quietly. He had come here to think, as he does often, after fighting.

"Seifer," he stepped over to him. "What'cha doing here?"

The blond gunblader shrugged his broad shoulders. "Thinking. Why are you here, chicken-wuss?"

Zell ignored the name he was so used to, but still didn't like it, and just looked at Seifer, scrutinizing him, trying to see if he could read the other man's face. After a few minutes, he knew it was futile; Seifer had always been able to mask his emotions. He never gave away what he was feeling or thinking.

"Man, what's up with you lately?" Zell blurted out before he had time think, internally cursing himself for it.

Seifer was shocked to say the least. Out of all the things to hear chickie say to him, that was the last thing he expected to hear coming from him. Seifer just stared blankly at him for a moment. Maybe he should just get it over with. It's not like he had anything left to lose anyway. He mentally scoffed at his thoughts. He gave Zell a look and sighed "Why do you wanna know? Or, why do you care for that matter?"

"I didn't I say I did," the younger boy defended. "I was just wondering... that's all..." he trailed of at Seifer's look.

"Yeah, right," the other man said with a roll of his eyes.

"Seriously, though, man, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Aw, does the little chicken care about me?" Seifer teased, his usual smirk in place on his handsome face, making Zell splutter.

"N-no, it's-" Zelll stopped and shook his head. "Shut up, bastard. I'm serious."

"You," was the one worded answer he supplied Zell with.

Zell, who was getting angry, snapped his eyes wide. "Me? Wha-"

"You asked what was wrong with me, so I'm telling you," the tall blond cut him off.

"W-what did I do?" Zell was completely dumfounded. The hell did he do? He couldn't think of anything. Zell's inner monologue was cut short as he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Zell was too shocked to react right away, completely surprised by the others action. After his shock wore off, he found himself responding to the gentle kiss, something he didn't think kissing Seifer would be like. Not that he imagined kissing Seifer.

Once he found himself starting to moan, he quickly shoved Seifer away from himself, noticing the hurt look that crossed the gorgeous man's face. "What the hell was that?" he stuttered out, still very much shocked.

"It's called a kiss," Seifer was back to himself.

"I know that!" Zell huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the taller man before him. "Why did you do it?" He wanted answers.

"Come on, Dincht. You can't be that thick," the handsome blond gave him a look. He thought it would have been obvious by now.

"I'm not!" the smaller blond ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "But-"

"Look," Seifer began in a sigh. This wasn't turning out like he had hoped. "I like you."

"W-whoa! Whoa, man!" Zell backed away a little. "Listen, I can't..."

Seifer felt his hopes die right before him at his words. 'I can't? "Zell I-"

"No, Seifer. I have to go," Zell was quick to exit the training center, so he didn't see Seifer's very much hurt face that he tried in vain to hide. What hell what had he expected anyway? Zell to just up and return his feelings?

Well, he told him. It was far beyond what he had hoped, though. He stared at nothing for a long while, feeling like a complete idiot. For thinking Zell would return his feelings. For kissing him like that. Now Zell was most likely going to avoid him from now on. That thought right there was enough to bring a silent tear down his tanned face.

"So," he said to himself. "This is what rejection feels like?" He wiped at his eyes and decided to head to his dorm room, needing get out of here for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy this! This was sad. It made me sad. :( But... I love happy endings, so if you like this I was going to write more. Would you like to see more? I just can't leave my Seifey unhappy! Anyways, This fic actually popped into my head, so I had to write it. I hope I did alright on it, though. Please read and review. Let me know what you think of this.**


End file.
